1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decorating member applied to an exterior body such as a body of a vehicle, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Various exterior decorating members for a vehicle represented by a front grill, a back garnish, and the like are conventionally known. Examples of such exterior decorating members for a vehicle include a decorating member obtained by integrating a transparent resin base member and a design body, where the transparent resin base member has, on its back surface, unevenness which exhibits the raised design body.
For example, an exterior decorating member described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-112179 includes a housing whose front surface serves as a design portion, and a transparent resin base member assembled with the housing on a front side of the vehicle. The transparent resin base member has a back surface facing the front surface of the housing and having a protrusion projecting out toward the housing. The light that has entered the transparent resin base member is refracted by the protrusion disposed on the back surface of the transparent resin base member, thus creating a protrusion-shaped shade on the front surface of the housing. Thus, the exterior decorating member of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-112179 provides, to an observer, an appearance having a uniform gradation effect, thereby enhancing design characteristics of the vehicle exterior body.
However, the exterior decorating member described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-112179 does not provide a sufficient gradation effect to the observer.